


I Hope You Weren't Waiting Long

by BitterTongue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: I hope this night makes up for time lost





	I Hope You Weren't Waiting Long

There was a reason New York City was known as the city that never sleeps. Bright store windows and neon signs swam past you in a fluid dance like colorful fish in a dark pond and you were swimming against the current of them into the void beyond. You adjusted your grip on the steering wheel as the light stream lessened, only the occasional business illuminated and warm homey orange glows emanating from behind blinds and curtains. You suddenly realized how quiet it had gotten outside the car, the usual playlist of honking and shouting had been paused and all you could hear was silence. A native New Yorker can't handle silence, it was too oppressive, you could feel it literally pushing on your eardrums until they hurt.   
“FRIDAY, call Bucky.”  
You counted the rings.   
One, two, three.  
He wasn't going to answer. If he didn't pick up by the third ring you knew he wouldn't answer. Still, you let the ringing fill the space silence had attempted to claim.   
Four, five six.   
After the seventh ring you were connected to his voicemail.   
“Hi, this is Bucky. Leave a message? Did I say that right? How do I hang up? Wai-”  
A solid tone cut off Bucky's words but you knew what they were, you were the one who helped him set up the voicemail in the first place.  
“Hey you,” you started, falling into the warm greeting, “I'm on my way up. I hope you're done with whatever mission you got dragged along on soon. Don't keep me waiting okay?”  
You slammed the door and the sound echoed in the open air. The compound was dark, they must still be out. You pulled a large duffle bag from the back seat, your shoulder aching as the strap digs into the sensitive skin and muscle. You hobbled up to the door your balance off kilter by the baggage. FRIDAY opened the door for you, turning on the lights you needed as you walked down the familiar hallways towards Bucky's room. You dropped the bag to the floor and walked through the darkness toward the bed. Flopping on top of it tiredly.  
It smelled like him, the bed had a total disregard for Bucky's efforts to devoid his room of any smell beside a large, three-wick vanilla candle you bought for him early in your relationship. You swore he only lit it for a minute at a time because more than half the wax remained in the glass jar. In a splurge of selfishness you grabbed for the matchbook on the nightstand blindly. Pulling out a match you struck it against the side. The now lit candle covered the room in a radiant orange light. You buried your head back into Bucky's pillow, chasing the smell of sweat and shampoo before vanilla permeated your nostrils.  
You could hear crickets on the ground below, silence not so quiet with the sounds of nature echoing in the stillness. You hummed softly to yourself as you spread out the thick, checkered blanket out smooth on the flat roof of the compound. You pulled another, softer blanket from your duffle bag and snuggled between the two, staring up into the night sky.  
The stars were beautiful, they looked so close. You lifted a hand and tired to pluck one from the sky but your fingers only enclosed around a light breeze. Your untrained eyes tried to find the big dipper, Orion's Belt, Asgard, a spaceship, anything that could bring you a sense of understanding of a sky you so rarely saw. Outside of New York, outside of the lights and noise, you felt so alone.   
Your phone chimes, barely heard past the cricket's loud chirping. A reminder you had set a month ago.   
Meteor shower 1 am.   
Your gaze returned to the infinite sky above as if the streaks of light would begin promptly at the start of the hour, but there was nothing and there was no one but you.  
A faint rumble drew closer though you didn't take notice until it drowned out the cricket song. You knew that rumble, the rumble of your first date, your first kiss, your late nights and early mornings. The motorcycle engine was cut just as you scrambled out from between the blankets and made your way to the edge of the roof. By the time you looked down the rider had disappeared into the compound.   
“You left my candle lit.” Was the first thing he said to you as his head popped up, you could see the amusement in his eyes, bright in the light of the stars.   
You shrugged one shoulder and met him at the edge of the roof as he stepped off the ladder. He instantly wrapped his arms around you and buried his nose in your hair. You could smell the hard fight on him, metallic and acrid, but you inhaled it deeply because it was Bucky.   
“I hope you weren't waiting long.”  
“It's barely even started.”   
You pulled him to the blankets, and he toed off his boots before snuggling under the top blanket with you. He cushioned his head with his metal arm and offered you the one of soft flesh. You nuzzled into the crook of his arm and stared up in the hope that something would finally happen.  
A kiss to your temple, then on to your cheek, then fingers under your chin to bring your lips to his.  
“Bucky the shower!” You muttered between soft kisses, not pulling away despite your verbal protest.  
“I've missed you.”  
Your heart ricocheted off your ribs and sternum and you pressed against his lips harder to his. Your relationship with Bucky wasn't easy, it never would be. You knew going in that there would be missed dates and sudden departures. You knew he would be on the road, in the sky, in New York and Wakanda and maybe even one day in another galaxy (that one was hard to wrap your head around) but you knew no matter how long he was gone or how much distance was between you that a part of him was always with you. You wanted to say all of this, tell him you feel him with you everywhere, that you would wait for him forever if you had to, but making out under the stars seemed like a way better use of your time together.   
Through closed eyelids a vivid flashing erupted like fireworks. You broke from Bucky's soft lips and looked up to catch a brilliant streak of fiery rock trail through the night sky.  
“Wow,” you said absently, eyes wide to take in each meteor, each falling star. “Its beautiful.”  
Bucky made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat. The two of you lay side by side in reverent silence.  
“It's like the world is falling down.”  
You looked over at Bucky, but he was still looking up. He didn't seem to realize he had spoke aloud. You wrapped an arm around his torso and lifted your chin to meet his eyes. You watched the shower reflect off his pupils until it trickled down to the last few small falling stars.


End file.
